Me Too
by evalanis
Summary: Jealous of James' random declarations of love, Sirius decides to try for himself. But Sirius is a man of actions, not words. One-shot


**Disclaimer - **Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Just using them shamelessly again. And yes, I will give them back.

Just dedicating this to **cerasi1** for suggesting a title for me. Hope you all like!

**Me Too – **

Sirius threw the door of the dormitory open, making it hit the wall with a loud bang and a suspicious sounding crack. He quickly checked the room was empty before slamming the door shut again and casting a number of locking spells upon it. There was no way he was going to be interrupted, not when he had something important to do. Only then did he turn to face the person he had dragged along with him.

Remus was standing in the centre of the room, looking more than a little bewildered at his friend's behaviour. Sirius had given him no reason whatsoever for their abrupt removal from the party in the common room, forcefully dragging him away from where he had been discussing Herbology with Anneliese Ridgeway. Now he felt his cheeks begin to burn under the ferocity of Sirius' gaze.

This was a lot harder than he had thought it would be, Sirius had decided. Of course it was entirely James' fault. He made declarations of love look so easy. Simply shouting them out at Evans nearly every single time he saw her. Watching Remus talk to Anneliese, oblivious to the girl's flirting, Sirius had decided that it was well past the time that he should make his own declaration of love. And so, he had brought Remus up to their dormitory only to find that he had no idea where to begin.

Sirius was still not saying anything, simply _staring_ at Remus from his position at the door and behaving somewhat like a goldfish; opening and closing his mouth continuously. Looking down at his shoes, Remus bit his lip, wondering if there was anything wrong and was startled when a growl emitted from his friend's direction. Darting his head up again, Remus took an involuntary step backwards when he saw the predatory glint in Sirius' fathomless gaze.

Sirius stepped closer, smirking to himself as Remus backed up until he was pressed against the opposite wall. Bumbling verbal declarations be damned, he had decided that _showing_ Remus how he felt was a much better course of action. Stopping just in front of the other boy, Sirius looked down into Remus' face, so close to his own. Studying once again all of the features he knew with his eyes closed. He knew the glowing amber eyes, the lips which Remus so often bit when he was nervous, the tiny scar above his left eyebrow. Sirius gently reached out, tracing the mark gently with his finger before shuffling closer so that they stood chest to chest, feeling every movement within the other boy.

Remus' eyes fluttered closed at Sirius' proximity. If he had been unaware of Sirius' intentions when he had been dragged into their dormitory, he was more than certain of them now. Remus had not been entirely blind to Sirius' gazes over the past months, had noticed how those silver eyes would follow him as he left the room, or watch him silently as he worked. He opened his own eyes, allowing Sirius to read the acquiescence within them and slowly reached up to wrap his arm around Sirius' neck, carefully bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

They stayed that way for some time, their mouths and bodies pressed up against one another, only pulling apart for that all so necessary consumption of air before meeting again with increasing passion. Sirius was sure that he was in heaven. Never before had he experienced something so exquisite as kissing Remus Lupin. Pulling away slightly, he looked down into Remus' eyes, smiling when he saw that they were slightly glazed. But he wasn't finished yet.

"Remus," he said, his voice slightly husky. "I need to tell you something. I—" He was cut off abruptly as those blissfully soft lips rose to meet his once again.

"I know," the words whispered against his mouth caused shivers to run down his spine. "I've always known. Me too." Sirius grinned at Remus' words, understanding that declarations of love did not always have to be verbal. As his mouth met Remus' in a passionate kiss he made a mental note to talk to James about it later. Then he forgot about it completely as his mind was consumed with thoughts of Remus and mouths tasting of chocolate.


End file.
